New School Trouble
by BTR-Lost In Love-BTR
Summary: The boys do a little prank which ends them going to a new school Hollywood Arts. Wait doesn't the Victorious gang go there Weird Right? Join BTR and Victorious with the trouble they get into. Rated T for Swearing


_**New School Trouble**_

_**Chapter One Just A Little Prank And Throwing Rex**_

_**Hey guys it's Tyesha and I am changing Big Time Hollywood Arts, so it can be a better story. So as you know now it's called New School Trouble. I still keeping the boys as Vampire but everything a little different. I am kind of in love with Kames so I going to do a little bit of Kames here and there but Kendall and James won't be dating in this. So here is the first chapter so yeah bye guys make sure you follow me on twitter KendallsGuitar. Peace out people :)**_

_**Kendall's POV**_

"Come on Gustavo it was only a little prank." I pleaded. Me and the guys kind of did a prank on our teacher and now Gustavo making us move this new posh school called Hollywood Arts. "Yeah you can't be serious sending us to a different school just because of a tiny little prank." Carlos added. There is no way I giving up and going to Holly Arts or whatever the fuck it's called. And there is no way I am letting the other guys give up. "Well even if you didn't do the prank I still would be sending you there so GET OUT!" Gustavo yelled at us. Logan laughed. "Sending us to a new school." Logan began. "That low." James ended. Wait I could use my vampire powers to get us out of this. Kendall Knight you a genius. Wait wait hang on I just sounded like Logan. Wow! I guess that happen when you hang out with him most of the time. I stepped forward to where Kelly and Gustavo were. I looked at Carlos, James and Logan and winked. They all nodded. I turn to face Gustavo and Kelly. "You don't mean that don't you. I mean sending us away is like the worst idea ever. Gustavo what if you need us to record a song and we couldn't cause be in school what are you going to do about that?" I asked looking into Gustavo's eyes. It so going to work. "NO!" Gustavo screamed so loud everyone put their hands on their ears. Ow that hurt! Well there goes Plan A now to Plan B. "I know what you thinking Kendall and that is not going to help this. How does biting him help."Kelly assumed. How the fuck does she know what I'm thinking! Anyway who cares what she says. "I honestly don't care what you say. Gustavo I will bite you." I noted. Gustavo fell back on the chair he was standing next to. I laughed. "Wow! Take a chill pill." I joked before walking out of the studio with the guys following me.

_**Tori's POV**_

"Hey guys wanna listen to the radio?" I asked. Me, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat and Robbie and Rex were talking. "Sure thing Tori." Andre answered. I picked up the radio and turn it on.

All this talk about being in love  
I could never get into the party  
Never really understood what it was  
What's the big deal anyway?

Oh, I but I decided I should give it a try  
The very moment you gave me the invite  
I've never seen anything like it before  
Once you open the door See I was like….

Oh yeah yeah don't get any better  
Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever  
Cause your heart calling  
Feels like confetti falling  
And it's a celebration,  
Feels like a celebration  
Cause your heart calling  
Feels like confetti falling Down, Down, Down….

And everybody gonna make an appearence  
Even the butterflies came what feel it  
Then bliss came with mister first kiss  
It was better than they ever explained it

I think I even saw cupid flying round  
I caught a glimpse before the lights went down  
And when I turn to see the stars in eyes  
I realize…

Oh yeah yeah don't get any better  
Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever  
Cause your heart calling  
Feels like confetti falling  
And it's a celebration,  
Feels like a celebration  
Cause your heart calling  
Feels like confetti falling  
Down, Down, Down….

See I know its getting late  
Only wish for sun would wait  
Let this party last a little longer yeah  
See I know love it comes and goes  
But this right here  
I don't think I ever want to let it go oh  
I wish I would've known….

All this talk about being in love  
I could never get into the party  
Now I understand only because  
You show me the way

Oh yeah yeah don't get any better  
Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever  
Cause your heart calling  
Feels like confetti falling  
And it's a celebration,  
Feels like a celebration  
Cause your heart calling  
Feels like confetti falling  
Down, Down, Down….

Woah Down, Down, Down  
Woah Down, Down, Down  
Cause your heart calling  
Feels like confetti falling  
Down, Down, Down

Woah Down, Down, Down  
Woah Down, Down, Down  
Cause your heart calling  
Feels like confetti falling  
Down, Down, Down

"Man I love that song." Robbie told us as he dance. Jade looked at him like he was a weird. But then again he kind is one. Cat jumped up."OMG OMG OMG OMG Big Time Rush is coming to our school they moving school." Cat screamed with nothing but happiness in our voice. I turned to face her. "That cool." Jade sarcastically said. Beck rolled his eyes. "Oh Jade you always a bowl of sunshine." Rex said. Jade picked Rex up and throw him somewhere. "Jade!" Robbie exclaimed before running of to find Rex. "I help you look." Cat said before running off.

* * *

**_So that the first chapter I hope you like it and bye peace out. Make sure you follow me on twitter it's KendallsGuitar :)1000 words_**


End file.
